


[VID] Jolene

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [21]
Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Jealousy, M/M, Native American Character(s), Pining, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't take away Pike's man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Jolene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Music: Mindy Smith (edited)  
> Length: 2:05  
> Notes/warnings: Song implies infidelity, although the characters weren't together yet in the movie.
> 
> This started out as a silly idea and somehow ended up being sincere. I was afraid that made it a Lord King Bad vid, like the Sheppard/Chaya/McKay one, but a commenter or two said the sincerity won out. I think the honest, bluegrassy feel to the song helped; it felt like Pike to me, and the shot where Widow Thayer strokes his arm still makes me :,(.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/56399391>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?6bho928nd0f4mb9)

 

LYRICS

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep from cryin'  
When he calls your name, Jolene

Now I could easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/300802.html>


End file.
